Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for establishing at least one measurement protocol for a magnetic resonance measurement of an examination object, as well as a computer non-transitory, computer-readable storage medium, as well as a correspondingly designed magnetic resonance apparatus.
Description of the Prior Art
Establishing a measurement protocol for a measurement with a magnetic resonance device is a widespread field of activity, especially in clinical practice.
In everyday clinical practice, explicitly establishing and setting necessary measurement variables, especially for efficient and targeted imaging, can be a complex problem.